


Your Reward

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Thor, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Gladiators, Intersex Thor, Jötunn Thor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Loki, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, battles, kinda bratty loki, mildly so, some observational dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Taken as a slave from Jotunheim and forced to fight in Asgard's Colosseum, Thor fights for the spoiled Prince Loki's enjoyment. The Asgardian royal has a special reward in mind for the frost giant's impressive skills in the arena- a reward Thor is unprepared for.





	Your Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Jotun Thor w a pussy y'all.

The stadium boomed with thousands of voices screaming out as the two frost giants in the arena ran at each other. From up high on a lifted platform, Loki, Crown Prince of Asgard, sat and watched with obvious pleasure as the two giants collided. The one he had placed a wager on, Thor, was brilliantly performing for the day. Four contestants in, and his champion was proving he was worth the very large sum Loki had placed on him. A slave gently pressed a chilled grape to his mouth, and Loki annoyingly swatted her hand away- it was distracting him from the game. 

A loud roar from the other giant (Loki still had no idea why they were called giants when they were only three or four heads taller than the average Asgardian) erupted across the arena as he lunged with a hard punch to Thor. The other dodged it, rolling to the ground and standing up behind his opponent to quickly land a blow square in between his shoulders. 

The prince was sitting up eagerly, his mouth nearly watering as he watched muscle ripple under sweaty, dirty blue skin. To say Loki didn't have a bit of an obsession with Thor would be a lie- the prince had been salivating over the giant since his introduction into the gladiator ring. But as Thor had never won any serious matches, Loki was unable to reward him. 

Until today. 

If Thor won today, Loki would have all the reason in the world to demand the gladiator come take his reward in Loki's private chambers.

Thor bellowed a roar as his opponent picked himself off the ground. All he could hear was the pounding of his steady heart and the cheer of the crowd thundering around him. 

The blond giant had been taken as a slave for the smaller Asgardians and he detested them for it. He was at least glad he took out several dozen before her was captured.   
In fact that was the reason he had been put to the fighting pits instead of death or labor. 

But that had been months ago. While his rage was still very much there, Thor channeled it into the sport. And he had become very very good at killing, and he had caught himself more than once showing his skills off.

Not to the crowd. 

But rather to the thin prince perched in his seat. 

Thor told himself it was a scare tactic yo impress upon the small man how easily Thor could kill him,. But it had only seemed to interest him more in the Jotun. 

Their eyes locked, even from this distance, and Thor could see the smirk on his pale face.   
It pissed him off.   
Almost enough to miss his opponent coming at him with a broad sword that had been thrown in to make the combat even more interesting. 

Thor dodged the untrained attack easily and countered it with a series of heavy blows to the gut and face. He roared as the other stumbled back and he withheld no mercy from the beating he gave. 

Blood spattered him, and he reached for the sword the other had dropped and raised it high above his head. 

But he did not swing down. 

Instead, the Jotun looked up towards Prince Loki, and waited.

Loki smiled and settled into his chair. He accepted a slow sip of wine, before he turned his attention back to the Jotun, and nodded. 

A thrill went through him as the giant followed his command and the opponent's head rolled a few feet away from its body. Thor let out a deafening roar, which was then drowned out by the crowd, their thirst for blood filled and sated. Thor was declared the champion and Loki smiled down at him, a smirk permanently on his face it seemed. 

“Clean him up and send him to my chambers. I believe such a spectacular display deserves a reward.” Loki said to his manservant, Fandral. “Oh, and do be sure to bring him in chained. It's so much more fun that way.” 

Fandral gave him a lecherous smile and walked away knowing that if Loki was satisfied with his play thing for the evening, Fandral would be rewarded the next night himself. 

Thor had just come back in through the gates before he was pulled away by five heavily armed guards and a few maids. 

Thor allowed himself to be taken to the baths. His reward for the battle today would be a round hipped woman, maybe even a few given he had just earned 'champion' status. The Jotun actually found himself looking forward to it.

Thor was washed free of the blood, gore, and dust from his large body, only stopping the maids with a low rumbling growl when her cloth went below his navel.   
She squeaked and dropped the cloth into Thor's hand so he could clean himself; something he had always done. 

His short hair was brushed and fresh clothing was put out for him, which turned out to be just an embroidered loin cloth and a heavy belt over it. But when Thor was put into chains, he masked his slight confusion with an angry growl towards the finely dressed Asgardian who was watching over everything.

He only smiled, adding to the dashing persona he displayed which only made Thor want to roll his eyes.   
"You will not be taking your reward in your own room this time, champion."

And that was all the explanation Thor was given. His wrists, ankles, neck all were bound and the chains connected to the belt.

He was lead through halls and stairs after that until they ascended into what looked to be the Palace.   
The Jotun couldn't help but look around at the grand golden halls, his bare feet barely making a sound against the constant stomp of the guards and the rattle of his chains. 

Thor said nothing, even as they stopped at a pair of huge dark doors, carved beautifully with knots and ravens.   
The blond Asgardian stepped forward and knocked.

 

At the knock, the doors opened into a room that was ridiculously ornate. Seated upon a mock throne was the crown prince. Loki smiled as though greeting an old friend. 

“Marvelous.” He said quietly when Thor was forced to his knees in front of him. “Quite the spectacle you performed today. I'm very pleased.” 

The Jotun glared at him and Loki's smile only widened further. His champion was oiled and wonderfully incensed. 

“You are indeed worthy of a great reward.” Loki continued, as the guards left the room, along with Fandral, who Loki called out to, “Thank you, my dear.” 

The Prince sat still, and then stood, letting Thor see how he was adorned in a sheer robe and nothing else. 

“I figure the greatest reward I can bestow upon you.... Is me.” 

Thor had been taken completely off guard by the presence of the Prince, and now his statement even more so. 

His reward would be- the Prince of Asgard? 

Thor's apprehension was clear on his face, but to decline would likely mean his head.   
"That is most gracious, my lord." Thor bit the words out, his voice a deep rumble as his ruby eyes followed the Asgardian, and it was clear the Jotun didn't mean them.

Up close, Thor hated to admit he was... pretty. His gaze traveled down over his lean body, barely hidden by his clothing to the cock nestled between his long long legs.   
Despite himself, Thor felt the familiar pangs of arousal blooming in his chest. But it also came with a bout of anger. 

This skinny little brat wanted Thor to fuck him? The Prince? He was nothing but a spoiled boy wanting to indulge in the exotic, and dangerous. Thinking he wasn't in real danger.   
But he didn't know Thor. 

The Jotun stood, chains clinking and brought his full height over the Asgardian.   
"Rethink your reward, prince." Thor growled, and took a step towards him, closing the space between them.  
"Do you think i would be gentle because of your status. A title means nothing to me. You will not leave this chamber walking."

The prince was able to control the shiver that was wanting to run up his body. 

“See... my sweet champion.” Loki snapped his fingers and Thor was forced back to his knees by way of his seidr. “That is exactly what I'm counting on. You think I'm just a princeling with no experience?” 

The Asgardian snorted. 

“I shall have to invite you to my next orgy.” He laughed. “If you fuck like you fight, then we shall have a very good time tonight.” 

His seidr released Thor, and Loki sauntered to his bedchamber, beckoning the giant to follow him. 

Thor stood as soon as the magic was gone, staring as Loki walked towards the other room. 

The seidr was not as much a surprise as how strong it was. He had only heard talk of others mentioning the prince's skill, and had mostly gone unheeded. 

His confidence perplexed the Jotun as well, and Thor found himself following the smaller man to the bed room. 

It was as lavish as the former room had been, if not more. It was filled with dark furniture and furs and silks and embellished in gold. The bed was set into a carved frame of metal ornate and masculine as the rest of the room. 

But Thor's eyes kept dropping down to Loki as the Jotun stopped in the middle of the room.  
Prince or not, Thor would not lay with him while chained.   
And unfortunately, they had been enchanted to be unbreakable.

"Unshackle me." 

“You're in no position to command me, but I'm generous.” Loki said, and he snapped his fingers. All of the chains fell off, but the cuffs around his ankles and wrists stayed. The collar stayed, as it always did. “Lay on the bed.” 

The Jotun glared at him, and Loki smiled once more. 

“My sweet champion, please lay down. As I said, you will have a reward. You will enjoy it.” 

Thor's sharp eyes studied the prince for a moment. The roles would typically be reversed when he was thrown women, with her waiting and writhing on the bed.

So it seemed the Asgardian was more adventurous and aimed to ride Thor's cock instead.   
The idea made his cock twitch under the thin leather cloth, and he took his time to saunter over to Loki's bed.

It was soft. Too soft, and the gladiator sunk into the mattress and silk sheets as he moved easily to the center of the bed.

He watched Thor, noting how the giant laid down and kept his legs closed firmly. The prince followed, keeping his sheer robe on, letting the fabric trail over his skin. 

“You've worked hard today.’ He murmured, hands running up thick muscles. Leaning down, Loki kissed his skin, and smiled at the way Thor stiffened slightly. “Relax, my sweet champion. I'll pleasure you tonight.” 

Sitting atop Thor made Loki feel even more small. The giant was only taller by two heads, but his body was massive, and his muscles were a feat in and of themselves. Compared to Thor, Loki was a waif. 

He leaned forward and nipped at his deep, dark blue nipples, suckling for a moment before moving to the next. It pulled a deep, rumbling growl from the Jotun. 

Thor's massive hand tugged at the sheer robe, and he didn't particularly care when he heard a tear as Loki's shoulders and upper back were exposed.   
His milky skin was softer than the silk they were laying on, and he followed the curve of his back to grab Loki's ass.

Thor had fucked a few males before, mostly to relieve aggression but this was softer and slower than even his calm nights. 

With a grunt, he grabbed Loki and switched their positions as if the prince weighed nothing and fully tore off the rest of the robe.   
"You're going slow." Thor rumbled, pressing his covered cock against Loki's naked. The anticipation was making him wet and this position gave the Jotun the most control. 

He pinned Loki's arms over his head with one hand, licking and biting his neck and down to Loki's own nipples.

The prince moaned, eyes closing as he arched up. As much as he enjoyed being dominated like this, he still wanted to be in control. If Loki was in control, he knew his own pleasure would come first. 

“Shhh, sweetling.” Loki said aloud, snapping his fingers. The jotun let out a growl as he was forced back onto the bed. The prince's seidr wound the chains back around the giant's ankles and wrists, chaining him to the bed spread eagle. For a moment, Loki saw panic in his champion’s eyes. “I'll make sure you enjoy this.” 

He sat back up on Thor and caught his lips in a kiss. Every time the giant tried to bite at him, Loki sat up and moved away, only to move back and kiss him gently again. Behind him, the large cock he wanted to impale himself on was rock hard, and straining against the loincloth. 

“Let's remove this, shall we?” Loki said with a breathy grin, and he crawled backwards down his champion’s body. The cloth was gone with a snap of his fingers, revealing his massive cock and-

“A cunt.” Stated the prince bluntly. As if he couldn't believe the blue, fat, hairy cunt in the place of where the Jotun’s balls should have been in front of him. “You have a cunt.” 

Thor tired to close his legs, being stopped by the chains and he snarled loudly. The bed shook as he yanked at the ones on his wrists but the chains held strong no matter how hard the gladiator pulled. 

It was his secret. No one in this over heated fucked kingdom knew, until now. The prince had exposed his perhaps only vulnerability and he was Pissed. 

"Unchain me NOW!" He roared, trying again to close his legs to the grinning man.

Loki reached out and gently fingered the deep slit, which resulted in Thor's body going stiff for a moment. 

“... Amazing.” He said, looking. The chains kept him open, and Loki leaned down, level with the deep blue cunt. The blond hair stood out, and Loki parted it, pushing his lips apart as he did so, revealing bright pink inner folds. “You've been hiding this the entire time, haven't you? I would have heard of this by now... Clever boy.” 

Thor growled at him, demanding to be unchained again. 

“Shhh, sweetling. I'll make sure you feel good.” Loki said, leaning forward, pushing up the hood covering his neat little clit. Loki swiped his tongue across it, relishing in the salty taste. The scent coming off was musky, not unlike a cock. He was still so manly- 

“Such a pretty pussy.” 

Thor felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He could see Loki staring between his legs with lustful glee.

"Stop-!" But to his absolute frustration, Thor's voice was dripping with arousal at just the small teasing of Loki's tongue, and his body was betraying the Jotun's words. 

"I'm going to fucking kill- oh fuck~" Thor shivered involuntarily when Loki licked him again, and then again.   
Thor seldom pleasured himself there, preferring to use his cock, and the neglect showed in the way it pulled a short moan out of him.

Thor cut it off quickly though, his anger battering down the pleasure with another snarl and he moved his hips as best he could away from the prince.

Loki wasn't deterred, however. He pushed forward and licked a long slow stripe up Thor's cunt, taking a moment to savor the taste before putting his head down again to lick more thoroughly. The jotun let out a deep moan, his hips unconsciously pressing upwards to receive more pressure, which Loki willingly gave. 

“You're so eager to have your cunt licked.” Loki commented, sitting up and licking his lips, but his chin was shiny with Thor's wetness. “Is your pretty pussy a virgin?”

Thor swallowed thickly, his eyes dropping to the way Loki's pink tongue slid along his lips.   
It rolled an unexpected wave of arousal through him and for a brief moment he caught himself imagining Loki's entire face buried in his quim.

Thor covered what would have been a moan with another roar and thrashing on the bed, trying to break the chains despite knowing it was pointless.

His head flopped back down to the pillows, chest heaving in humiliated frustration.   
Loki was silent, completely unphased and still awaiting his answer. 

".Yes.." The word came out more like a growl than anything. Thor hated how turned on he was, not only with the slickness dripping from his slit but his heavy cock pulsed, beads of precum welling from the tip.

“Hmm.” Was all Loki hummed in response, before kissing the cunt again. He was taking his time, mostly because he was fascinated. Most of the wetness was from Thor himself, and Loki knew his plans of riding Thor's cock went out the window. Tonight, he would be fucking the virgin out of the Jotun. 

“Let's see how tight you are-" He murmured, mostly to himself. He didn't bother slicking his finger with his saliva- there was enough lubricant to ease a dry finger in. Thor was tight, but not tight enough that it was uncomfortable it seemed, for the giant let out a high keening whine. “Amazing- simply amazing.” 

He watched as his long finger disappeared in between fat lips, then pulled out, amazed that it had gone in to the hilt. 

“You may be a virgin, but it doesn't mean your pussy isn't absolutely slutty.” Loki laughed. “I think you can handle two fingers already.” 

"FUCK you." Thor snarled out before he could stop himself. Just the single fingered intrusion had ignited something in the Jotun he didn't want to confront. 

But when Loki made good on his words and pressed two very long fingers deep within him, Thor couldn't help the gasp and moan. His hands curled around the parts of the chains he could reach, but it wasn't to try to break them. 

"Prince- ah!" Thor gasped again when Loki teased his clit with the fingers still buried. He could feel his channel quiver around them, and he rolled his hips to get him to go further.

He should be fighting this, not enjoying it!   
But fuck if it didn't bring another high moan from the Jotun when Loki pulled out and back in again.

Loki began to scissor his fingers, watching as the Jotun arched off the bed. 

“A mighty one such as you... brought to a trembling mess by two fingers. You just killed five ferocious opponents, and yet look at you-" He grinned and began to slurp at his cunt again. “I'll pleasure you even better. You deserve it, after all.” 

A third finger slipped in, and he watched from his position as Thor arched up more. He buried his face in Thor's cunt, relishing in that he could probably fist Thor with some time and effort on his part, so big and meaty was his champion's pussy. 

“Tell me-" He said, stopping abruptly. “Do you wish for me to stop?” 

Thor's legs shook subtly and he growled a frustrated whine when Loki stopped, but Loki didn't move an inch when Thor bucked up into him to urge him. 

He opened his mouth to roar at him that of course he wanted him to stop but all that came was an angry moan. The deep need for more was clawing at him harder than his dignity, and it was more than obvious on his pained and needy expression and quivering cunt.

"Don't-" Thor bit out. "Don't fucking stop-" he might actual kill the prince if he didn't keep going. Another wave of heat burned through him and he bucked his hips against Loki's fingers as if to punctuate the unsaid threat.

Loki grinned a wolfish grin, then dipped his head down to continue his ministrations. He picked up the pace, scissoring his fingers in and out, in and out faster and faster, curling them up at times in the ways women liked. It seemed to be just what Thor liked too, for suddenly he tensed, and a gushing against Loki’s lower chin let the prince know he had brought the man to orgasm. That, and the loud moan that sent heat straight to the Asgardian’s cock. 

“Amazing.” He repeated, kissing the abused clit. He moved back up Thor’s body, sitting on stomach. “Taste yourself, my lovely champion.” 

Thor's ruby eyes were glazed with thick arousal and he didn't hesitate to kiss the prince when his lips brushed against his own.   
He could taste his own juices immediately, his scent mixing heavily with Loki's. He lathed Loki's bottom lip, ignoring when the prince opened his mouth further for him and instead bit at his lower lip, finally able to catch it between sharper teeth and he tasted just the barest hint of Loki's blood. 

It sent his senses in a mania with the taste of himself still on his tongue.   
"More," Thor demanded breathlessly. "Unchain me I need more-!"

“Oh, don’t worry.” Loki laughed, taking him in for another, harder kiss. “I’m going to give you just what you need.” 

He moved down and fingered Thor’s pussy again, groaning at the sweet squelches he drew out. Cupping his fingers, he brought out the slightly viscous juice, and coated his own cock with it. 

“I think I will reward you even more than I intended.” Loki said slowly, making a show of preparing his member. Thor gulped as he watched. “How about I spill my seed inside of you? See if it takes root- perhaps you will be the first to carry a bastard of mine.” 

The thought sent a flush of heat through Loki as he said it aloud- the mighty champion of his arena, bed bound due to growing fat with his child. Thor would grow even bigger, his taut muscles disappearing to make way for a fleshy, rounded stomach. Would the child be large? Or of Loki’s stature? Did Thor even have a womb for Loki’s royal seed to take root-

“I will pump my children into you.” He said, making up his mind. “I will keep you chained to my bed until you grow fat with them.” 

Thor's eyes didn't leave Loki's cock. It was bigger than expected fully erect and the Jotun was actually hungering for it.   
He had never felt this driving need, and he could barely think passed wanting the prince's cock stuffed into his pussy.

And then Loki opened his mouth about impregnation. Something in Thor's base most instincts went into overdrive and he spread his legs further in desperation. 

"Loki-" the name came out as a plea, uncharacteristic of Thor entirely but he arched his back again, hands fisting around the chains.   
"Fuck me-! I want your fucking cock inside me NOW!"

Loki slapped his thigh harshly. 

“Do not think you can address me so casually. You must earn it.” Said the prince, but the smile never left his face, and he soothed the slap with his hand, gently rubbing the slightly purple area. “Bear a child for me, and I shall be yours. But not until then. Until then- you are mine.”

He positioned himself at Thor’s entrance, noting how his pussy clenched and then relaxed repeatedly. Thor’s massive chest was heaving and he let out a strangled ‘my prince’ as he begged with another upwards canting of his hips. Slowly, Loki entered, and it was the prince’s turn to let out a strangled noise as the wet warmth of his champion welcomed him inside. 

“Fuck-” He breathed out. It felt slightly different from an Aesir woman. Thor’s cunt was sucking him in, a sensation he hadn’t felt when he tongued or fingered him. “Fuck! I’m going to keep you chained to my bed forever.”

Thor's mouth was open in a silent gasp as he was filled.   
He had so rare on occasion explored himself, but as the same with his clit Thor usually opted to ignore it.   
So this feeling was so entirely foreign to him that it was all that took up the Jotun's mind. 

When Loki moved within him, so agonizingly slow that Thor let out a growl that echoed through the room, his legs bending as much as he could trying to get the Aseir to move the way the gladiator wanted. The way he Needed!

"My prince-" Thor bucked his hips up again, rolling them to feel the movement of the thick dick in him. It was worse than the teasing had been and the fire that had settled in his lower stomach seemed to spread through his entire body.  
"Fill me!" Thor roared. "Fucking fill me with your seed!"

Loki ignored him, groaning softly as he kept the pace steady and slow. He just wanted to feel everything Thor had to offer him. The prince wondered how many cocks he could stuff into the Jotun, both real and false. Surely there was enough room, tight as the warm cavern was, for stretching and filling. Yes, that would be his next goal. 

“In due time, my sweetling, in due time.” Loki chuckled when Thor demanded more. But the frost giant was smarter and squeezed down on him. Loki leveled him with a glare. “You want me to give you my seed? Alright, then.” 

He pulled out, then rammed his hips back in, knowing it surely must've hurt. But Thor had asked him, and oh was Loki willing to give. 

“I'll fuck you like the whore you are.” He snarled, pumping in and out at a rapid pace, his hips snapping. 

"Fuck- FUCK!" Thor cried out as the burning ache turned to the burning pain. He roared and yanked hard at the chains, only managing to dent the metal of the bed but remained restrained. 

Tears pricked at the edges of his eyes but fuck it still felt too good to tell the prince to stop.   
His back was arching with the hard thrusts, gushing more slick over Loki's cock. 

He tried to speak but his words sputtered into growls and moans and whines.   
Slowly the pain ebbed away, allowing Thor to feel an even deeper pleasure and he involuntarily opened more for the harder thrusts, wetness dripping from the prince's efforts. 

Thor grit his teeth, clenching around Loki's length again in retaliation.

Loki leaned forward and slapped his face.

“You really want me to treat you as a whore, don't you?” He asked, a maddening grin on his face. “You're just a whore with a slutty cunt. You'll take anyone's seed, so long as you get filled up. I'll bet you'd let any man fill your womb.” 

Bending down, Loki nipped harshly at the giant’s nipples, drawing purple blood to the surface around them. 

“You'll let me fuck your ass later, won't you slut?” He growled, renewing his thrusts. His orgasm was coming to him and he closed his eyes, focused only on rutting into the jotun’s sopping wet pussy. “Fuck!” 

The pain only seemed to be feeding feul onto the fire, because Thor cried out and his head dropped back again, his hips arching up off the bed welcoming each hard thrust. He clenched his eyes shut in such pleasure and humiliation that he was loving every second of this. 

He wanted to snarl insults at him and throw the Prince off of him but even the idea of being slapped again for his words sent the Jotun moaning. 

Thor's breathing hitched as Loki stroked on a spot that sent sparks behind his eyes and he cried out, again and again when it was hit each time.   
"Fuck-! Right there-!" He panted and his fists clenched hard.

It was too much and there was no way of stopping the waves of intense pleasure as Thor came hard, roaring so loud the entire room seemed to shake. His entire body stiffening and shaking and the prince didn't slow even as the Jotun's pussy clenched hard, milking his cock inside him.

Loki growled low and came, eyes closing as he silently rode out his orgasm inside the giant, praying to the gods that his seed would indeed take root deep within him. Thor was whimpering beneath him, his back bowed in an arch as the last tremors of his orgasm rippled through him. The prince watched in rapture, loving the purple blush across his champion’s face. 

He kissed him softly. 

“I much prefer you in my bed than in any arena, dear champion.” He purred, slipping out. 

Thor looked away, groaning softly when the cock left him. The heat was still there but he could at least think again.   
He felt so empty, and he looked back to his prince whom was still watching him with a soft gaze. 

What surprised the gladiator the most, however, was that Thor's anger had also quelled.   
It had been one of the most powerful orgasms the Jotun had ever experienced, and as much as his pride would never allow him to say so out loud, he was rather satisfied with this reward.

As for Loki's remark, he chose to ignore the subtle heat it brought to his cheeks in favor of a retort.  
"You have no idea what I'm capable of in this arena," Thor tugged at the chains again as if to remind the prince. "I'm sure you'd change your mind quickly if you did."

Thor realized he hadn't threatened Loki, but rather challenged him.

Loki lifted a brow. 

“Is that a formal challenge?” He asked, tilting his head slightly. The jotun was frozen for a moment, before finally nodding his head, a look of determination spread across his blue features. 

“Well.... I suppose we shall have to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> :DDDD


End file.
